


(Don't Panic) Baby, You're My Picket Fence Dream

by merpiplier



Series: Pick Me Up ;) [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Proposal???, Awkward Gavin Reed, But mostly fluff, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor gets injured but it's NBD, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hospitals, Ice Skating, M/M, Marriage Proposal, This is basically Gavin has a heart attack over jewelry, Though Suffering Parent Hank Anderson, With like a pinch of angst, tags are a mess, thats in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpiplier/pseuds/merpiplier
Summary: Gavin really only meant to do Christmas shopping. Honestly. Buy some gifts for Connor, the cats, maybe Hank...He did not mean to buy an engagement ring.





	(Don't Panic) Baby, You're My Picket Fence Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been a roller coaster of emotions. First getting burnt out from work and everything and becoming a sock for a few days, then getting sick, and then finally getting motivation again to write and finish this. I dunno if I'll continue this chapter like I planned (going through past Christmas) buuuut we'll see. Maybe when I've finished shaking off this cold.

 

**[ _December 2 nd, 2041 10:42:25 PM_]**

 

Gavin had... dug himself one giant, terrible hole.

 

So Gavin had... he'd...

 

_Fuck,_ he couldn't even think it without feeling himself panicking.

 

The detective frowned, running his thumb over the silver band, a line of blue dividing the metal in half. A ring. Gavin went a bought a ring.

 

He... was only going to go out to buy a Christmas gift for Connor, the cats, and maybe Anderson.

 

Not a fucking _ring_.

 

Gavin heard the door knob start turning and panicked, snapping the lid shut and shoving the box into his pocket before scooping up Meeps in a desperate attempt to distract from the fact that he bought a ring, had the ring, and Connor, whom he bought the ring for, was just coming in, and would probably be able to tell Gavin was nervous, because Connor was a wonderfully smart detective.

 

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfu-_ “Hey, Con.” Gavin smiled when Connor stepped in, the android offering his boyfriend a bright, warming smile as he turned the corner. “Solve any crime today?” God, Gavin was an idiot. He just had to act natural, it was cool, everything was fine.

 

Connor chuckled, nodding. “Yes, Hank and I solved crime, as we usually do.” Connor settled on the couch beside him, reaching out to scratch Maple between the ears, Lily bounding down from her bed to meow at Connor for attention. He tilted his head after gently picking up the munchkin kitten and settled his gaze back on Gavin. “How was your day off?”

 

Gavin shrugged, mixing some truth in with his avoidance of what he'd done. “Good, got some Christmas shopping done. Stayed home with the cats, ate too many bowls of cereal.” Gavin grinned when Connor's eyes narrowed into a glare, sufficiently drawing the android's attention away from everything but berating Gavin over his eating habits.

 

He could deal with it, as long as Connor was kept none the wiser of the box feeling like it weighed a solid ton in his pocket until Gavin could figure out how to properly bring it up.

 

 

“It's too cold for this shit, Con.” Gavin grumbled, shivering despite the heavy parka, beanie, scarf and gloves he wore. Connor just grinned at him, dressed almost as heavily as Gavin but not looking nearly as affected by it, the lucky android jerk.

 

“It'll be fun, though.”

 

Gavin didn't see how repeatedly falling on his ass was going to be fun.

 

“Sure, for you.”

 

Connor just rolled his eyes and stepped out onto the ice rink, dragging Gavin along with him.

 

“Con, wait, I-!” Gavin barely got the words out before he choked and scrambled, his balance thrown completely off by the thin little blade he was trying to stand on. How the shit did people do this?

 

Gavin got to flail for a couple seconds before strong arms held him around the waist, Connor's body pressing up against Gavin's to hold him up, keeping them both standing on his own. “I got you.” Connor whispered, and Gavin felt a different chill run through him.

 

Gavin was still freezing, though... And all they were doing was just standing in place at the edge of the rink. Different couples skated along effortlessly closer to the center, while others seemed to be fairing just as well as he was.

 

Okay. So... maybe it was a little fun.

 

“We're gonna move now, just hold onto me, alright?”

 

Wait, what? No, no, no, this was bad, he was gonna hurt himself so much. Ice was not soft. There were blades involved here, whoever thought this was a good-

 

Gavin sucked in a sharp, chilly breath as they started inching forward, Connor holding him firm and skating along gently, allowing Gavin to stand perfectly still as the android moved them. He also felt Connor's body heating through, pressed against his back and leeching warmth through him like his own personal space heater.

 

“Better?”

 

Gavin just hummed, melting into Connor's body with a little content sigh.

 

They stopped about half an hour later, Gavin feeling loose-limbed from the warmth and Connor's face flushed blue, with a wide happy grin curling his perfect lips. _Hmm..._

 

“Mmm, take it you enjoyed yourself?” Connor mumbled into Gavin's mouth as they broke apart, the android moving them over to the set of seats to take off their skates.

 

_Yeah._ “Maybe.” Gavin grinned when Connor gave him a knowing look. “Alright, so maybe I liked being close to you the entire time.” Gavin made a soft sound when Connor pushed him back onto one of the benches and started untying laces on the skates, his blush seeming to tinge just a shade darker. “Though, it is giving me other ideas, some that I think you'd enjoy when we get back home.”

 

Connor yanked off the boot and gave Gavin a blank look. “I have no idea what you're talking about, dear. Care to elaborate?”

 

Gavin opened his mouth to explain exactly how he wanted to pin Connor to the bed when they got home and finger his wires as Gavin rode him like his life depended on it, just to stop as soon as he noticed the children skating by. Gavin huffed and kicked at the now smirking android. “Jerk.”

 

Connor just laughed and tugged Gavin's regular boots on, kissing him on the knee before sitting beside him to remove his own skates. “You love me.”

 

He remembered the box, buried into the far corner of his sock drawer, and flushed, nodding. “Yeah.” Gavin agreed, tilting Connor's face up to kiss him. He didn't pull back until Connor's hands fell around his ankle, squeezing gently as the android hummed in content. “I really do, Tin Man.”

 

 

Okay, maybe Gavin had been thinking of marrying Connor for... a long time, really. Longer than Gavin could remember. The idea just seemed to fully realize itself when Gavin glanced the ring through a shop window with his hands full of gifts.

 

Currently, Connor had another late case he was working with Hank, both of them called in for a homicide in a residential area. Gavin's stomach twisted from nerves as he ran his nail along the blue stripe. How would he even go about... proposing?

 

Just that word had his heart hammering in his chest.

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out with a huff, settling the ring into his pocket by habit – like he did every time Connor was coming into the room Gavin was in and he was looking over the ring like it'd reveal the perfect way to propose.

 

He glanced Hank's name on the screen before he pull the phone up to his ear. “What's up, need some help on your case?” Gavin started, talking over Hank for a few moments, his brain taking a couple seconds to catch up with Hank's hurried words.

 

Connor injured. In the hospital.

 

Connor was hurt.

 

Fuck.

 

Gavin jumped up and ripped his jacket from the rack at the door, snatching his keys up and running out of the door. He just kept Hank on the phone long enough to get the hospital they were at before he hung up and tore down the stairs to his car.

 

It seemed like it took entirely too long to get to the hospital, feeling like everything was moving in slow motion as he haphazardly parked and dashed into the building, moving quickly to the section specializing in android repair.

 

It was somehow more sanitized looking than the other parts, everything white and streamlined, minimalistic. He jogged up to the front desk, worry making it hard to speak as he got up to the receptionist.

 

At first glance she looked human, dressed in scrubs and checking through files on a tablet, until she looked up, a calm blue LED shining from her temple. She smiled politely at him as she set the tablet down. “May I help you?”

 

Gavin swallowed. “C-I'm... I need to see Connor Anderson.”

 

There was a pause, as she interfaced with her terminal, her face turning into a small frown. “Unfortunately he's unable to receive visitors at the moment.”

 

No. Gavin had to see him. “I have to make sure he's alright, please.”

 

A single blip of yellow on her LED then she shook her head. “I'm afraid I can't-”

 

“Find out how you can, please. Just let me see him.”

 

“Sir-”

 

“ _He's my fiance_!” Gavin didn't mean to yell, honestly. Frustration and desperation making him raise his voice. He swallowed and held his hands up. “I'm sorry. I just...” Gavin breathed, trying not to cry cause it was a pretty damn close thing right about now. “I need to know. I need to see that he's going to be okay.”

 

There was a pause, and Gavin realized that the entire room was quiet. He didn't look up, afraid to turn and see all eyes on him. He swallowed as she looked away, her LED shifting from red to a flickering yellow that Gavin usually saw when Connor was communicating with another android.

 

Then she looked up, the small polite smile back. “He's out of the repair room, so you may go back now.” Gavin flushed, feeling embarrassed now. That was the reason he couldn't go back?

 

He swallowed and nodded, following her instructions and moving down the hall to what was apparently Connor's room.

 

Gavin peered into the room in question, freezing when he saw Hank there with his head in his hands and Connor, who looked entirely too happy with his right arm removed, sleeve of the plain shirt he wore pinned to the shoulder above it. “Um?”

 

Connor laughed softly, the sound coated with static and Gavin panicked that Connor was in pain until he heard the android's words. “So, I'm your fiance, am I?”

 

Shit. Gavin felt his entire body heat through and he dropped his head down. “No. I mean. Yes. I... Fuck.” Gavin jogged over to the cot. “Dammit, Connor. I wanted to do this right and then I panicked and she wouldn't let me see you and...” Gavin stopped, taking a breath and digging the ring out of his pocket, feeling relieved that he had kept it with him and embarrassed that this was how his proposal was going. “I didn't want to... couldn't imagine not seeing your face everyday. Didn't know what I'd do if you were hurt or...” Gavin swallowed, his hands trembling as he held the ring for Connor to see. “These last three years have been the best years of my life, and I can't think of where or who I'd be without you there for them.”

 

When Gavin finally finished, he could barely bring himself to look Connor in the eye. He only did when he felt a warm hand wrapping around his, enclosing the ring. When he did look up he was nearly blinded by Connor's bright, overjoyed smile.

 

“Yes.” Connor said, shifting in the bed, and Gavin sputtered for a moment.

 

“I-I didn't get a chance to properly ask-”

 

“Okay, ask.” Connor grinned. “And then I can say yes, and then you can sit up here so I can kiss you until we have to stop.”

 

Gavin barely registered hearing Hank groan. He just laughed, taking Connor's hand, gently settling the ring on the proper finger. “Okay, right, so, Connor Anderson, will you marry me?”

 

Connor giggled out a yes, at the same time that he tugged Gavin up with his one arm, mashing their mouths together almost painfully, not that Gavin really cared.

 

Because, fuck, Connor said yes. Connor said yes to Gavin's terrible, jumble of a proposal, and now they were going to get married, and fuck, Gavin never thought he'd ever get to this point. Not just with Connor, with anyone. Never figured anyone would be willing to make that kind of commitment with him, to want to spend the rest of their lives together.

 

But here they were, with the silver-blue band glinting weakly in the dim lights of the hospital room, Connor kissing Gavin until his lips felt bruised and he breathed like he'd just run a marathon.

 

 


End file.
